


Christmas Joys

by zebraljb



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Merlin saves the day, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy's stuck and as usual Merlin is the one to help him get out of it...to Eggsy's embarrassment.Rated Teen & up for language only.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560508
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Christmas Joys

**Author's Note:**

> Advent #11 - Chimney

_Down through the chimney with lots of toys...all for the little ones Christmas joys_

“Good evening, Galahad.”

“Merlin.”

“I thought ye were spending time with your family.”

“I am.”

“And yet ye are calling me.”

“Maybe I just wanted to wish you a Happy Two Days Before Christmas.”

“Indeed. Is that a thing people do now? I’m afraid I’m nae up to speed on the trends of today’s young people.”

“Oi, I ain’t that young!”

“Ye were born at the beginning of the Nineties, lad…I have jumpers older than you.”

“I am NOT surprised that you can fit into jumpers from twenty-five years ago.”

“Ninety-one…did ye know that three of the top twenty songs that year were about sex? ‘Let’s Talk About Sex,’ ‘I Wanna Sex You Up,’ and ‘I’m Too Sexy.’ Intriguing fact.”

“Is it, though, Merlin?”

“Galahad…ye sound odd. As if ye are down a well.”

“Not a well…but maybe a chimney?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Okay, so we’re doing Christmas at Mum’s, like you said. The works…delicious food, sweets, decorations, music in the background. Thought I’d be smart and come down the chimney like Santa…but I guess my bum ain’t what it used to be…I’m stuck.”

“You’re stuck.”

“Yeah.”

“In a chimney.”

“Yeah.”

“Because ye wanted to come down like Santa.”

“For fuck’s sake, Merlin, you gonna keep repeating everything I tell you, or are you gonna help me?”

“Does your mother know you’re up there?”

“No, she thinks I’m off at the store quick. Couldn’t tell her…she woulda tried to talk me out of it.”

“I wonder why.”

“No need to get all snarky, bruv. Can you help me?”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“You’re Merlin. You can do anything!”

“I am touched by your faith in me. Very well. Stay put and I’ll be there shortly. Ye might wish to call your mother and let her know you’ll be a bit late coming back.”

Eggsy stares up at the bit of night sky he can see through the top of the chimney. He can reach down his front if he doesn’t mind scraping the hell out of his hand, but it was necessary to get his phone and bring it back up again. He supposes he probably should have called the fire department, but his first thought was to call Merlin. Merlin really is a wizard. It would have been less embarrassing to call the fire department, however; nothing like having your crush see your fat arse stuck in a chimney while you’re dressed in a fluffy red and white coat and trousers.

It seems like hours later when his phone buzzes in his hand. He almost drops it but it wouldn’t have mattered…his body would have stopped it from falling. He’s never felt so huge. “Merlin?”

“Aye, lad, I’m in the back garden with a ladder. I need to rig a few things and then I will come up.”

“Thank fuck.” Eggsy tries to remain calm and not think about how Merlin’s probably had a good laugh about this. He’ll tell Harry, and Percival, and everyone else. Eggsy already feels like the odd man out at the Table…this isn’t going to help. And he’s worked so damn hard to get Merlin’s attention, to make him see him as more than just a new agent. He already thinks Eggsy’s too young; their earlier conversation proved it. Eggsy doesn’t even know what Merlin’s into…he’s never mentioned boyfriends or girlfriend, a husband or wife. Eggsy’s tried nosing around Harry to get the information, but this is one subject on which Harry is surprisingly mute.

He hears a scuffling noise and looks up again. “Hello, lad.”

“Merlin,” Eggsy says with relief. 

“I have a bit of pulley system in place. I’m going to drop a loop of rope down. I want ye to hook it around your body and under your arms as best ye can, all right? When ye have it secure, yank on the rope, and I will begin to pull ye up. When ye reach the top hold fast, I’ll come up to help ye out.”

“Whatever you say, bruv,” Eggsy mutters. A heavy circle of rope smacks him in the head. “Fuck!” Eggsy continues to curse but manages to get the rope around his body as Merlin told him, and then he pulls hard three times. Nothing happens, and then the rope slowly pulls taut about his head. He holds onto the rope, pushes up with his feet and tries to wriggle a bit. The suit catches on the inside of the chimney but he slowly starts to move upwards. He makes his body as straight as he can, reaching up over his head to make his body as thin as possible. It seems like forever, but he’s finally able to grab onto the top edge of the chimney.

Strong hands grab his wrists and there’s Merlin gently pulling him free. He helps Eggsy out and over to the ladder. He climbs down first, waiting at the bottom to make sure Eggsy’s able to get down. “I dinnae think they heard us inside,” Merlin tells him.

“Good.” Eggsy runs a hand through his hair and makes a face as dirt falls everywhere. “Thanks, Merlin. Dunno what I woulda done without you.”

“I’ll always come when ye need me, lad,” Merlin says, and then Eggsy swears he sees him blush. “That’s what friends do.”

“Yeah. I know it was a stupid idea…meant well. Wanted to surprise Daisy.”

“Ye are a thoughtful young man,” Merlin says, and Eggsy winces. There it is again…young man.

“Sorry I brought you out on a night like this,” Eggsy says.

“I was simply tinkering about in my flat,” Merlin says. He looks Eggsy over and smiles. “I dinnae think it was your bum that got ye caught, Eggsy. It was that suit. It’s at least three sizes too big!”

“All they had at the shop, got it last minute!” Eggsy looks down and frowns. “Ain’t getting my security deposit back, that’s for fucking sure.”

“Your bum is…” Merlin stops himself and clears his throat.

“You really know the top songs from the year I was born?” Eggsy blurts out. God, he’s such an idiot.

“Aye…I like lists. They calm me…when I’m facing a problem with a mission and cannae work it out, I start reciting lists.”

“Interesting,” Eggsy says, and he means it. He knows so little about Merlin’s mind and how it works. 

“I’m glad ye were nae hurt, lad,” Merlin says softly. “I was worried how ye might come out.”

“Well, I came out fucking aces, thanks to you,” Eggsy says. “Dunno what I’d do without you, Merlin.”

“I wonder that myself sometimes.” Merlin gives him an almost bashful smile. Is he…is he flirting?

This night has already gone ridiculous out of sorts, so he might as well take the plunge. “I gotta list, too,” Eggsy says. “List of things I like about a certain bloke.”

“I see,” Merlin says, obviously not seeing at all.

“He’s tall, thin, got great shoulders. Handsome face, beautiful eyes, incredible profile,” Eggsy babbles. “Sharp sense of humor, spews sarcasm for breakfast. And his mind…bloody hell…he’s fucking brilliant.”

“He sounds quite amazing,” Merlin says.

“He is…he’s one of my best mates and I still dunno why he wastes time on me. Could find better friends.”

“Oh, I dinnae know about that,” Merlin says. He takes a step closer and brushes some soot from Eggsy’s face. “I dinnae think there are many better men than you, Eggsy.”

“He thinks I’m too young.”

“Nae…he thinks he’s too old.”

“Sometimes he’s stupid, when he thinks like that.”

Eggsy stares up into Merlin’s eyes and licks his lips. Merlin cradles Eggsy’s face in his strong hands and gently kisses him. Eggsy forgets about the chimney, forgets he’s standing there in a ridiculous Santa suit. Merlin is kissing him. Finally.

“See, Mummy, I told you I heard something outside.” Footsteps approach and he hears his sister shriek. “Mummy! It’s Merlin! And he’s kissing Santa Claus!”


End file.
